The Seance
by BlackMagick
Summary: This is a one shot for now about when Suze, Gina and Cee Cee have a seance and Jesse's there in a spectral form...


**A/N: Okay, this is a one shot in Suze's POV. I have writers block for Stolen Identity, so I decided to post this when I had a totally random thought. It's kinda cool, kinda not. It's short, but storyish. So yah. Its post haunted, so Jesse is still a ghost. It's not really fluffy, but a little bit. I just couldn't resist. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Meg owns all.**

The Séance

The three of us were sitting in a circle. I forget exactly whose bright idea it had been to do this, but it sure wasn't mine. Whoever had suggested it, it didn't really matter anymore. What mattered was that we were here, sitting on the floor in a circle around a candle preparing to have a séance. This, since I can see the dead, was a little bit stupid to me. Gina (who had come back for another visit), or Cee Cee, it was their fault. They talked me into it. Actually, threatened, but we won't go into that.

Oh, did I mention the fact that we were at _my _house? Yah, and were currently (unknown to two of the three of us) in the presence of a ghost. A ghost that had been "living" in my house since 1850. Although I've only lived here a little while, about a year and a half, I think. He was sitting on my bed Indian style, looking rather amused. He was 20 years old, or 150. Depends on how you look at it. He had died from being strangled. Kind of a sucky way to die, really.

Cee Cee looked at me; her wide violet eyes were lit by excitement. She pulled her white hair over he shoulder and said, "So, do you want to start Suze?"

"Okay," I cleared my throat and tried to make something cultish sounding up; with a ghost sitting there watching you, calling up spirits is tough. Especially when that ghost has black hair, dark eyes and is a total hottie, "we call upon the spirits that haunt this house to come forth and make themselves known to us," Jesse was know hunched over gasping for air because he was laughing so hard, not that it mattered, I was the only one that could hear him. Plus it wasn't like he needed to breathe… "Please let us know that you are present…" my voice trailed off, I needed to do something. Cee Cee was looking around the dark room, as if waiting for a blob of light to appear somewhere and Gina was showing similar behavior.

Gina twirled a piece of blonde hair around her finger, in the candle light, her tan skin looked orange and her copper colored hair looked orange. "Guys, I don't think its working." I looked at Jesse and mouthed, "Do something!" But he was laughing to hard to actually reply.

So I was forced to take matters into my own hands. I concentrated on the candle. The world blurred a little bit on the edges for me as the candle lifted off the ground, Paul's shifter lessons have really been coming in handy. We can do all sorts of fun stuff, including levitate objects. It's quite awesome. We can also read minds. Which is a scary thought, especially since he can, and I can't. At least he knows what I really think of him, which would explain the foul mood he's been in.

"Oh my god! The candle is floating!" Both Gina and Cee Cee backed up against my far wall. I set the candle back down and put the flame out. Then I pretended to be scared and ran over and hit the light switch.

I put the candle back on the dresser and said, "that was…interesting."

Gina's eyes started to light up again as she said, "oh wow! Let's try the owigi board!" She slid it over to us and set it up. Cee Cee looked nervous, but didn't say anything and we all placed our hands on it and sat there for a while. I guess they were waiting for something. I glanced at Jesse with a pleading look and he walked over behind me and wrapping his arms around my shoulders and placed his hands on mine, as I was the only one that he wouldn't go through. He then began to move the triangle shaped thingy.

I felt a tingle when his skin touched me. I wanted to lean against him. I shook my head a little and snapped out of it. He kneeled next to me, resting his head on my shoulder.

"S," we began to chant the letters in unison as Jesse moved the curser around, "L, E, E, P," He paused. And Gina voiced her confusion.

"Sleep? Is that all this ghost has to say? What kind of a weirdo is this ghost anyway?" But then the curser started to move again.

"T, I, G, H, T," This time it was Cee Cee who spoke up.

"Sleep tight? That's sweet I guess…" And then Jesse stood up and flicked off the lights.

I busted up laughing, getting a few weird looks from them. Which would be normal. I mean, ghost tells you to sleep tight. In a murder story, this would be the part where the freaky guy with the mask comes out and chops you up into little pieces. Whoa, way graphic there Anyway…

I guess this was his way of telling us he wanted some peace and quiet. I looked around and said, "I guess we should go to bed anyway, and if this ghost wants us to sleep, maybe we should listen to him—it," I caught myself at the last second.

We crawled into our beds and about half an hour later, I saw Jesse materialize by my bedside. He must have thought I was asleep, that would be the only reason he would have done it.

He walked over to my bed, and leaned down whispering, "Sleep tight Querida," he brushed a lock of hair back from my face, I felt my body go rigid, he was so close, I wanted to like, well, I don't know what I wanted to do. That's a lie. I do, I wanted to fling my arms around his neck and kiss him. Something about Jesse takes away all my brain cells, or makes them malfunction.

He kissed my cheek and dematerialized. I rolled over and sighed, my cheek was still warm from where he had kissed it. I fell asleep with a smile on my face because something inside of me was saying he loved me.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Review please! For now, it's a one shot. I may write something in the future, but I have no ideas for it right now…I have no idea where I would go with it. Well, push the pretty button and review!**


End file.
